Tyrant apocalypse
by duke2
Summary: a fic that tells the story of a doomed city from the point of view of Rebecca Chambers and the man that doomed it. . rated for violence and gore, place R&R. [complete]
1. Last rights

Disclaimer: I don't own resident evil or its characters.  
  
Duck: after going over this I may have gone to fare with some parts, so if you think I went overboard place let me know and I'll try to tone it down in later chapters. On the other hand if you think I should increase the violence and gore levels then place tell me, all reviews are welcome (even flames).  
  
Chapter 1: last rights  
  
In an ally, somewhere in a place called New Raccoon City a man in a lab coat stood staring in horror at the shadowy figure of a creature that was like nothing he had ever seen. The creature's body was humanoid but it seemed to be disproportional, its chest was three feet across and it stood over seven feet tall maybe eight feet. Its arms stretched to its knee area its legs where certainly muscular enough to separate its huge build but its head seemed to small, in fact its head was the only think that looked like it wasn't oversized. There was a huge blaze behind the creature from what the man assumed was a car accident, "Doctor.you have something I want." the creature said in a deep throaty voice.  
  
One week earlier.  
  
Rebecca Chambers sat silently on a passenger train, she hated trains but she had no chose, she had to get to this place they called New Raccoon City. She glanced out the window tightening her grip on the combat knife that she now cared with her everywhere, "I can't believe they've dun it.re- building Raccoon City, their made." Rebecca whispered to herself. The train screeched to a holt at the station and the passengers got off in an orderly fashion, all except Rebecca who was uneasy about going to the center of a place she had tried so hared to escape. As she slowly walked to the exit of the train images of the undead flashed in her mind, "it can't happen again, even if they did build this damn city over the old one." she stated. After leaving the train, there was a sense of foreboding about the city, like the buildings knew that they where build to a graveyard all be it their where no bodies under the ground.  
  
Rebecca could feel a strange sort of uneasiness surrounding every aspect of the city, from the mood in the air too the fact that the whole city was build inside a crater. That last bit was the hardest to shrug off; everywhere you looked you where reminded of that fact, why anyone would want to live here was a complete mystery to her. She fumbled around in her pocket and removed a pace of paper, "excuse me can you tell me how to get to.Tyron laboratories?" she asked a rather executive looking man as she wondered the unfamiliar. The man thought for a moment then pointed to a street sine, "well, if you go down that street there until you get to a sine that says, 'Smith's suits and things' take a left then you can't miss it. Why do you want to go there? You're to purity to be one of those science types." He added with a smile. Rebecca ignored the transparent complement and continued on to here destination.  
  
Mean while.  
  
In Tyron laboratories to men where having a heated argument, "how dare you criticize my work you insignificant fool!" the younger of the to shouted angrily. The older man, about 40 something, leaned over the desk that the younger man was siting behind, "how could you even think of continuing those psychopath's works?" he questioned. The older man was completely bold, ware thick glasses, a brown suit and a lab coat. The other man was at most eighteen and ware a pare of black trousers, lab coat and odd shoes. The younger man's lab coat was exactly the same as the older man's but the older man's coat had a nametag, which read 'Dr Grim'.  
  
The younger man leaned forward in his seat, "one of those psychopaths, as you so quaintly put it, was my father. Moreover, they where all respected colleges and I wont allow you to insult their memories, now get out." The younger man said calmly and coldly. The younger man was a site to behold; his bare torso showing from under his open lab coat and his shoes that seemed to be high heals. They had three heals, one at the back and to at ether side of the heal, and where elevated off the ground slightly but not enough to classify them as high heals. Overlooking the way he dressed, his appearance was odd as well, his hair was completely white and his skin was a sickly gray sort of colour that made him look rather unhealthy.  
  
At Smith's.  
  
Rebecca read the sine above the shop, "well here's Smith's so Tyron labs should be right down here." Rebecca stated to herself as she started down the street. Shore enough, there was a place with a sine the read, Tyron laboratories inc. and so she proceeded in to the building. There she was met by a large security guard, "can I help you? Yes, I'm Rebecca Chambers.I'm here to." the security guard started to walk away before Rebecca had a chance to finish. The security guard sat behind a control panel and typed in a password, then a door to the far right of the lobby opened, "right through there, Miss Chambers." The guard stated blankly. The door lead to a long strait corridor that was decorated with paintings, as she prepared to enter the corridor a skinny man in a security guard uniform slowly walked up to her. He stopped short of a couple of feet from her, "ah, are you a hooker?" he asked in a natural tone of voice. Understandably this was a shock for Rebecca; she gave herself a look to see if it was her cloves that had prompted this question. No, it couldn't be my cloves, she thought; she had a pare of jeans and a black tank top on, it was a casual outfit but still not enough too sagest she was a prostitute. She glared at the security guard, "no I bloody will am not!" she said in a forceful and slightly angered tone, at which point the guard backed off slightly, "hey, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just in all the time I've worked here I've only seen two people go down that corridor, the boss and Dr Grim. Come to think of it Dr Grim only went down there today, and some days the boss stays down there for days on end. I just thought that maybe the big guy decided he deserved a little reward for his hared work and.ordered out, if you know what I mean?" the guard said with a suggestive wink.  
  
Again Rebecca ignored this comment, entered the corridor, and as she cleared the doorway the door closed behind her. The paintings on the walls where slightly disturbing, there was one of an inhuman eye that seemed to follow here as she past it and another of a creature with mouths all over it's body. They seemed to be images of the creatures that once plagued the streets of old Raccoon City, as she struggled to ignore the horrors both on the walls and in here memories she didn't realize that the corridor had ended. Rebecca was shunted from her thoughts by the sound of a door opining in front of her and a bold man walking past her, "oh that's just great." she stated to herself as she looked down the spiral stare case.  
  
The stairs where unbelievable, they seemed to go on forever and the stairs where completely in closed in a cylinder, "a good think I'm not claustrophobic." she said to herself. The feeling of foreboding had been steadily growing to a sense of doom the closer to the bottom she got. Then finally she made it to the foot of the stairs and a door greeted her there. The door slide upwards and revealed a large room, "so glade you could make it, Miss Chambers" said the strange young man behind the desk directly in front of her. She walked to the desk and sat in the seat provided; the man sat in a leather seat that was typical of big executive offices and as for the desk if was nothing special. Except for a porcelain doll on a stand on the left-hand corner of the desk that was dressed in a long black dress and had shoulder length blond hair. The office had a high sealing and long walls but it was hared to make them out because there was only one light on in the office that was directly in the center of the room. The man leaned forward slightly, "do you like it? My doll I mean." He said as Rebecca realized she was staring at it, "I collect them you see. I have at least a hundred by now but this was my first.it was made to resemble an old colleague of mine, may she rest in peace." The man continued.  
  
Rebecca was going to ask about this colleague of his, just to make conversation, but that last part was clearly an indication that she had died, "excuses me Mr.place, call me Tyron. Ah, Tyron.but what am I doing here?" she asked at which point Tyron leaned back into the shadows and clasped his hands on the desk. This made Rebecca even more nervous; "you are here because you and I have something in common. We have both been to the original Raccoon City.and survived." Tyron stated.  
  
One hour later.  
  
Rebecca stood silently in the street outside the building she had just been in, ".I wonder if you could survive again." The words where repeating in her head, what did he mean when he said that? This was the question that made the strange feeling she had since she arrived here seem so clear, "he wouldn't." she said aloud as the thought crossed her mind.  
  
Tyron laboratories.  
  
Tyron stood admiring something in a glass tube, "soon my children you will be ready to great the New World." Tyron said as he placed his had lovingly on the cold glass. At the other end of the research lab, Dr Grim glanced back and fourth from his notes and the strange young man with a worried expression on his face. Dr Grim placed his notes in his desk drawer and left the lab, as he left he gave the young man one final look before exiting.  
  
Tyron, who had ether not noticed Dr Grim or simply didn't care that he was giving him strange looks, continued to cares the glass in an overly affectionate manner. When he was finished with the glass tube, he proceeded to the very back of the lab; there was a words carved on the bare wall which read, 'eternal tyrant'. Tyron smiled as he read the words on the wall, the meaning of this phrase giving him endless plusher, "let the apocalypse begin." he stated as the walked briskly from the far wall to the exit.  
  
Three days later.  
  
Rebecca sat on the bed of her hotel room staring at the small TV clutching her combat knife. On the TV a news reporter stood in front of the city hospital, "as you can see, the New Raccoon City hospital has been swamped with patents suffering this bizarre decease. The patents complain of nausea and strangely enough, extreme increases in appetite. We can only hope that." Rebecca switched the TV off, she knew what was happening and there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
  
Five days, it took the T-virus five days to destroy Raccoon City and this time was no different but this time it wasn't a worldwide company pulling the strings it was one man. These where the thoughts Rebecca was considering when she arrived at Tyron labs and to her surprise she discovered that the guards where under orders to let no one but her into Tyron's office. The second time she was forced to suffer the grotesque artwork and winding stairs she was to immersed in thought to be bothered by it. She reached the door and as before it opened but this time the office was empty and completely light revealing, what seemed to be Tyron's complete doll collection lining the walls of the office.  
  
Rebecca looked around the office and found the glassy unblinking eyes of the dolls more than a little disturbing but what disturbed her more was the portrait hanging above Tyron's desk. She slowly walked to the desk but was stopped dead by the sudden sound of Tyron's voice, "welcome, no doubt you're wandering why I have a portrait of Dr Marcus on my wall. Well you see Marcus was my father, well not my biological father but he was the closest thing to a family I ever had.until you killed him!" Tyron exclaimed with a certain lack of emotion in his voice for the situation. Tyron continued, "oh, incase you can't tell this is a recorded message so don't bother asking any questions. In any case, you've no doubt been hearing about T-virus outbreaks in the city, and yes I did release the virus into the city but why? I'll tell you why.because I wish to see how long you can survive, oh and world domination as well but that comes latter. Incidentally, that door wont open again until the five-day incubation period is up but don't worry I left you plenty of food and uncontaminated drinking water. Well I will see you soon and hopefully you'll still be alive, bye bye." The message ended and door was locked, Rebecca picked up a photo from Tyron's desk. It was of him at about age thirteen and his 'father' standing in front of a glass tube that had some kind of monster in it but she couldn't tell what it was.  
  
One day later.  
  
The streets where littered with the dead and dyeing, the city was almost completely overrun by the undead and the monstrous mutations that Tyron had released into the city. As for Tyron himself he stood at the doors of the church that was in the south of the city, he walked in to find several people huddled in the church some praying and some grieving lost loved ones. As he walked to the front of the great hall he noticed that one little girl seemed to be just siting there waiting to die, this brought a sadistic smile to Tyron's face.  
  
As he reached the front of the hall the priest greeted him, "welcome my son, have you come to pray with us?" he asked. Tyron flicked the shoulders of his lab coat of and aloud it to slide down his arms, "I'm no son of yours and I don't pray to any Gods." Tyron stated as he undid the belt of his trousers removed them, he stood completely nude, and "if you don't mind I will be taking the sermon today." Tyron stated as he took center stage.  
  
Tyron looked out on the confused and somewhat angered crowd, "Armageddon is a pone us." Tyron stated with a tone of reverence in his voice, ".the dead live. The living will die and the world shale begin again. The heralds of this new age will be War." at the East Side of the city in a military base a huge creature burst out of western most wall of the base. The creature was at least 7 feet tall and was like a human body with no head, its skin was a sickly brown and covered in lumps. Its body was laced with bright purple tentacles that went in and out of its body and ended at its back near its shoulders. At the ends of its arms, where huge hands with long thin clawed fingers and the tip of the tentacle peaking out from the palm. On the back of the hand was a large lump of flesh that had bone spikes sticking out of it and one big spike that was partly out the front and partly out the back.  
  
Tyron smiled slightly, ".the second will be Thiamin." at the mail on the West Side of the city a man was running from something when he tripped. There was a rumbling and then a creature erupted from the ground, the creature had a stubby slug like body and on the front of its body was a huge mouth. The mouth had an interlocking vertical jaw and four long mandibles, two at each corner, which made a cross over the jaw when it was closed. The creature roared at the fallen man and then an arm like thing crabbed the man be the head and pulled him closer to the mouth then the mandibles stabbed into the man as he kicked and screamed in terror. The mandibles forced him into the mouth and jaws slammed shut cutting him in half. As his legs stopped twitching, the creature swallowed his upper body and as the bulge entered the creatures body it began to deflate rapidly.  
  
Tyron took a deep breath, the smell of smoke and rotting flesh filled his nostrils, "the third will be me, as all others are.for I am the one how created them all from myself. Yes.in my infinite wisdom I gave birth to my self in all the forms I was destined to take and thus I became my own mother. The third will be." Tyron knocked the podium out of his way and grind evilly at the confused and frightened people around him. Then his head snapped back, the white of his eyes seemed to fill with blood, and his eyes changed from a dark brown to a feral yellow and his iris became cat slit. Tyron suddenly folded in on himself and the skin on his back began to ripple like water then formed four bulges and from them sprouted insect wings. The wings where half the length of his back, they folded open doubling in length and then they started flapping, gently lifting Tyron from the ground. The skin around his waist began to tare and his legs and lower waist fell to the ground. Then six long insect legs began to push through the bloody stump of his lower body, on the ends of each of the legs where three finger like appendages. Tyron straitened and glanced at his hands that were basically the same but had small holes on the wrists and the ends of the fingers where just sharpened bones.  
  
Tyron smiled at the trembling group of people, ".Pestilence!" he screamed and began cackling insanely. One of the spectators managed to shake off the fear long enough to make a brake for the door, unfortunately before he could get to it Tyron zipped past him and landed in front of it. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the, now frozen man; "I'm not finished with my sermon." Tyron said lightly, then leaned close to the man's face and released a purple gas from his mouth. The man fell to the floor shaking uncontrollably and as he forced himself to his hands and knees he began blooding from his ears and eyes. Then he started to vomit violently several times before coifing up a steady stream of blood and falling into the puddle of vomit and blood, dead.  
  
Tyron buzzed past the dead man, landed at the front of the hall and took a moment to enjoy the sound of retching and whimpering, then he heard someone said, "God help us." This made him smile, "God? God has no place here; this is my domain.as if he could help you anyway." Tyron stated in a loud voice for all to hear. The priest pushed a cross in Tyron's face, "you'll burn in her for this!" he shouted before hearing an emotionless moan that came from behind him. Tyron looked over the priests shoulder, "you fool.this is HELL!" Tyron stated as the once dead man struggled to get up. Tyron grind at the sight of it, "you see the fourth and final herald shall be the tyrant that plagues all that lives. The one thing that binds all the other heralds, and is the inevitable end product of the columniation of them." Tyron extended his hand and from the hole on his wrist a liquid shot out and ignited about two inches from his wrist. The flames engulfed the priest and as he fell to the flour Tyron shook his head, "combine War, Thiamin and Pestilence you get Death. The sad thing is you don't really need the others to get Death, the true Alpha and Omega."  
  
As the zombie began, devouring the people trapped inside the church the little girl that had coat Tyron's eye refused to follow the example of the others and run in terror. This was a curious thing as Tyron had always believed that children where the most irrational of all humans but here was a young girl that was no older than eleven apparently exception the inevitable. This was too much of a curiosity for Tyron to allow some mindless zombie to feast on; he walked up to her his legs clicking on the flour as he did. Tyron leaned in close to the girl, "why don't you run? You might make it out alive if your fast enough." He said to which she responded, "I can't run forever, better to die now and become undead than live in fear." she said sadly sighing to her self.  
  
Tyron's office.  
  
Rebecca sat in Tyron's chair slumped over his desk trying to get some sleep, "dame it, how could he stand those dame dolls starring at him all day?" she ground to herself. It had been almost two days and, depending on when Tyron had released the virus, Rebecca would soon be able to leave this nightmare and enter an alto familiar one outside. She sat back in Tyron's chair, "I can't believe that Marcus had a son all this time. Not that it's hard to imagine that head case is Marcus' son." Rebecca ground loudly and tried to rest.  
  
Elsewhere in the city.  
  
Dr Grim ran down a street clutching a breath case, "Marcus, you crazy bastard." he said to himself as he stopped to catch his breath, down the street a large group of zombies where getting closer. Dr Grim took shelter in a nearby building, "this is bad if I can't get this to the outside world then ever thing is over. There's only one chance if I fail." Dr Grim removed a small book from his coat pocket and began writing something in it. 'If you are reading this then I am dead. You must deliver the serums to the military before it's too late. There is a full explanation inside this book. The fate of the world depends on these serums, good luck.' Grim stopped wrighting and began looking for the backdoor of the building.  
  
At the Church.  
  
Tyron loomed over the indifferent girl, "you say you don't fear becoming a zombie, child.but I think you do." Tyron stated as he lifted the girl up and placed her a foot or two from the grizzly scene of a zombified citizen with his head logged in a dead women's chest cavity. As the sounds of the zombie eating whatever it could get in its mouth gurgled to the surface, the girl was just as came as always.  
  
Tyron hated this, the looks of fear and revolution where what made the pointless endeavor of the zombies tolerable, "it is inevitable.as you said." the girl stated flatly. True enough this was the gist of what Tyron was ranting on about. Nevertheless, he never expected anyone to take his words to hart, "I may have a use for you." Tyron said, thinking to him self that this girl was mentally the ideal test subject. As the emotionless child watched the carnage in front of her, she suddenly became aware of something taking hold of her. She looked down and realized that Tyron's clawed legs where slowly positioning themselves around her and clutching her securely, "what are you doing?" she asked with no real interest in the answer. Tyron ignored her question and took off towards the doors of the church and his laboratory, as he swatted any zombies in his way he couldn't help but smile at the devastated city around him.  
  
When they arrived at his lab Tyron took a moment to inspect his latest test subject; she was a plain girl with no real distinction to her. She had strawberry blond hair that was slightly matted with blood and a pail complexion that seemed to be a resent thing. Tyron imagined she probably had a healthy skin tone before the city went to hell, but this new look suited her disposition. She ware a pretty pink dress that was stained with blood which ironically made the dress look better, the blood had dripped from her hair and face and cascaded over the numeric frills on the dress creating an interesting pattern. In addition to the blood stained dress she ware a necklace with a hart shaped locket on it, in side the locket were four photo-frames that where all empty. The only notable thing about this girl, which couldn't be attributed to the horrors of the city, was that she had emerald green eyes that where especially noticeable against her pail skin.  
  
Tyron gestured to the girl to enter the lab and she did so with no hesitation, "for future reference I need to know your name." Tyron stated matter-of-factually. As they walked down the laboratory the girl paused, "my name is.I can't remember." She said with a hint of distress in her voice, which was the first real sine of life Tyron had seen in her, "then, for the sake of my notes I shall call you.Tormentum. Or Tor for short" Tyron stated.  
  
They arrived at a large glass tube that was just like the others they past but this one was empty, "now we can begin." Tyron stated as he began mixing coloured liquids at a nearby table. When he was finished, he pored the end product, a bright green liquid; into a strange glass double helix shaped cylinder and loaded it into a gun shaped hypodermic device. He glanced at the girl that he now knew as Tor, "tilt your head to one side and relax the muscles on your neck." he said. She did as she was told and Tyron forced the needle into her jugular. As the liquid entered her body, she could trace it moving to her brain from the cold sensation, "disrobe and get into the tank." Tyron said flatly as he typed commands into the control panel of the tank.  
  
Tor hesitated; she had lost many things over the last four days, her memories, her vitality, her past, her will to live, and some may even say her sanity. However, she had not lost her modesty, not that she truly had anything to be modest about but still the thought of removing her cloves in front of a virtual stranger was unthinkable. As she slowly reached for the back of her dress she could feel herself blushing then she started to wonder why she was so unwilling to remove her cloves. There was no reason to be so embarrassed; this creature had, at one point been some kind of doctor and more importantly, she had to do what he said or that serum my turn her into one of those zombies.  
  
As she inched the zip on her dress down timidly she suddenly froze, "the serum" she thought aloud but not enough to draw Tyron's attention from the panel. She continued to unzip her dress as she tried to remember what the serum would do to her, it was when the zip abruptly stopped that she realized that she had never asked. Come to think of it she didn't care at the time, so why did she care now, "maybe that's what it dose." she again thought aloud. This time catching Tyron's attention long enough for him to turn and begin to stare at her with a questioning look on his face. He was probably wondering why she was just standing there. Then Tor took a deep breath and slipped out of her bloodstained dress. She stood still for a moment as Tyron eventually stopped staring at her and turned back to the panel.  
  
She repeated to herself that Tyron was a doctor, although she wasn't shore if he was or not, but she didn't care not about anything. She was glade that she had returned to her indifferent state. She returned to this frame of mind when she realized that the serum that she was injected with would turn her into one of the monsters in the other tanks they had past.  
  
As she stepped into the tank and it slowly filled with a water like liquid, she looked out through the glass and noticed that Tyron was monitoring the process. This relaxed her slightly, and as the liquid reached her neck she relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes, she couldn't remember the last time she had seeped.  
  
Tyron watched as the liquid filled the tank, "in death you will live again" he stated. It was then that he noticed the first since of budding womanhood on his test subject's body. He imagined that this was the most trying time in a young girl's life, to have your body go through radical changes is a test for anyone. In fact, he had a better understanding of this than most men did because his body had changed dramatically but he had complete control over when this would happen and he understood ever thing that was happening completely. This was very rarely the case for young girl's and this particular girl would have to cope with the drastic mutations that she would have to indoor. It will be interesting to see what she dose with her new life, Tyron considered this and also how the hormones in this girl's body will influence the virus, if at all. One final thought crossed Tyron's mind before he returned to the streets to look for more survivors, what would she have been like if all this had never happened.  
  
Tyron's office.  
  
Rebecca stood in front of the door to Tyron's office, eagerly awaiting it to open. Then the door suddenly sprung to life and opened, "yes.now all I have to do it get out of this dame city and I'm safe." on the last word of her sentence she stopped dead. It had suddenly occurred to her, "even if I make it out of the city alive he'll just come after me. I have to destroy that twisted freak's virus or else I might as well let those brainless zombies tare me apart." Rebecca was now at the foot of the stairs; she sighed deeply and put her foot on the first step, "no turning back." 


	2. child of the virus

Chapter 2 Child of the virus  
  
Rebecca walked slowly out of the hall into the lobby of the building. There was a door next to the guard's desk, on it where the words, 'employees only' this seemed to be a good place to start looking for answers even though she didn't quite know what the questions where.  
  
Inside the room was a typical office setup, a maze of cubicles and executive offices at the back and to the left of the room was an open door with stairs. As Rebecca walked through the narrow walkways crated by the cubicles, she realized that all of them where empty except for one that was just past the open door. She wondered why this unfortunate soul had decided to stay here rather than attempt to flee but then she thought it best to investigate this incase he had come here for a reason. As she neared the cubicle, she noticed that the arm she had seen on the flour sticking out of the cubicle entrance was a women's arm but as she reached the entrance she stumbled back slightly. The arm lay there unattached to a body, "this can't be good." Rebecca mumbled to herself before looking around the cubicle for anything useful.  
  
As she gave the square enclosure a cursory glance, she noted that the standard issue computer seat was covered with claw marks, as was the rest of the cubicle. She looked through the drawers of the small desk and came across a diary, most likely the property of the dead women that worked here.  
  
She opened the diary at the most resent entries, 'June 20, I just started my new job in the marketing department of Tyron Laboratories Inc today, everyone was very nice except for Dr Grim, the head of Research & Development. Everyone said I shouldn't take it personally but to just walk past someone like that was just rood but I don't have to work with him so it doesn't really matter. Well I'd best get some work done, bye. June 24, Met my boss today for the first time, Dr Marcus, apparently he is the son of James Marcus. Before he disappeared, he was some sort of scientist for Umbrella; I heard some roamers that he used to experiments on people. Hey, I wonder if Dr Marcus is trying to continue his fathers work.no that's ridiculous he'd have to be crazy to do something like that, I have to go now see you soon. June 28, It looks like it wasn't so ridiculous after all, I've been running for hours and I'm not convinced I lost it. I know there was something strange about that guy, Marcus. Well it doesn't matter now that thing is probably right outside. Mama always said look on the bright side, when its done with me there won't be enough left of me to become a zombie, that's a good thing I guess.'  
  
Rebecca looked at the severed arm on the floor, "what a waist. Marcus.you twisted monster where are you?" she asked. Then she heard a cubicle wall fall over and something with clawed feet walk towards her. She ducked down and readied her combat knife, a light to her left flickered and shone brighter for a second and an inhuman shadow was cast on the flour in front of the cubicle. Rebecca only got a glimpse at it but it was enough to tell her that her knife would be little help. It was then that she slowly began opening a drawer she hadn't checked yet in the hopes that it may contain a more effective weapon.  
  
By some miracle, she felt what seemed like a gun and as she removed the object from the drawer her face light up, it was a Magnum, a weapon that had been proven effective against her foe. As she removed the gun from the drawer it scraped against the wood making a sound that was just loud enough for the creature to hear, it realest a surprised growl like sound and moved to the source. It put one claw on the edge of the entrance of the cubicle and then suddenly Rebecca leaped out of it releasing one shot at the creature. It reeled back in pain as the bullet slammed into its shoulder and as Rebecca lifted herself from the flour, she realized that she had failed to kill the creature. Now she was less than a foot away from a particularly angry hunter, if hunters where capable of being angry, it slashed at her just as she forced herself away from the irate mutation.  
  
Rebecca had taken another, better aimed; shot at the reptilian weapon and this time the bullet imbedded its self-deep in the monsters right temple. She hadn't felt the hunter's claws tare at her flesh until after she had calmed down and the adrenaline had worn off. It was only a scratch across her stomach that wasn't deep enough to even leave a scar but still Rebecca was angry with herself for being so careless. She waited for a moment incase there where more hunters in the area, when she was satisfied that there where none she pick herself up and went to the open door.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs were a laboratory and the glass tubes that once contained the monsters that now roam the streets of New Raccoon City. As Rebecca walked down the stairs her footsteps made each step clink loudly but there was no reaction so she was glad of the nose; it was assuring her that the room was empty. When she reached the bottom she realized that the tanks where all occupied, "if they didn't come from here then where did he keep the ones in the city?" Rebecca asked herself, not shore she wanted to know the answer.  
  
At the far wall of the lab, she saw wrighting on it and as she walked towards it, something out of place distracted her. In a tank, that was no different from the others, was a little girl that seemed completely human. The fact that this girl was normal was what made her seem out of place, as everything else that was in the lab was mutated beyond recognition. Rebecca shook her head as she continued to the wall on it where the words 'eternal tyrant' that seemed strange to her, "what's this all about?" she asked as she felt the wall for secret doors or the like.  
  
She was about to give up when a note pad cot her eye, "reminder: the gaits of hell open to the one with the word of power. That word is the name of the tyrannical master." She read from the pad and turned back to the wall. She traced the first 'T' on the word tyrant and a keyboard slide out from under the table the pad was on, "tyrannical master, who could that, be? Wait.Tyron of coarse, that ego maniac wouldn't use anything else as a password!" Rebecca exclaimed as the realization swept over her, and after she typed in Tyron's name and pressed enter the wall opened.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Tyron had been flying over the city for some time now, occasionally landing on a building to take in the sights of the city. It was night and his new eyes aloud him to see everything without the luxury of light, "I do so hope that Miss Chambers is enjoying the night as much as I am. However, I am getting rather board with all this." he said to himself. He took to the air again and decided to go back to his lab to see how his latest experiment was progressing.  
  
On his way back he noticed a car moving hastily down the street, "oh good, I was hopping to find more survivors." Tyron stated as he swept in front of the speeding car and made the driver swerve and crash into a lap post. Tyron smiled to himself as the driver staggered out of the car, he was a semi-young looking man with light brown eyes and light brown hair. He wore a T-shirt with a logo on it, the logo was indistinguishable because his T- shirt was torn and slightly bloodstained. He also wore a pair of plain blue jeans and a baseball cape. As far as his build was concerned, he was slightly above average, "that was a nasty accident." Tyron said, smiling at his snide comment.  
  
The man leaned against the car and scowled at Tyron; "so you alien bastards finely got your selves a sense of humor. Well you all can kiss my ass cause there ain't no way in hell I'm gone let you probe me." He said, and Tyron couldn't decide what was more amusing the fact that this hick believed he was an alien or that he could somehow stop him from doing anything to him.  
  
Yes, this was a good chance for Tyron to pound some sense into the undereducated fool and have fun at the same time, "really, you stupid country bumpkin? Moreover, how pray tell do you intend to stop me from, not probing you but rather, eviscerating you?" Tyron asked before feeling a shotgun barrel against his chest, "I may be a country bumpkin.but I ain't stupid." The man said before Tyron was shunted back by the impact of the shotgun shell. The unidentified man's expression quickly changed when Tyron raised his head and glared at him, "I beg to differ." Tyron said as he got to his feet with no real effort.  
  
The shotgun again found it's self-pointing at the creature but all confidence in the weapon had left its owner, "can't waist the ammo.gotta get out of here fast." Tyron smiled slightly as he realized that his pray was trying to devise an escape plan. Before any plausible ideas entered his head the man's thoughts where interrupted by Tyron's chest parting slightly in the center and a long 'thing' squelching out of the opening. Then suddenly it stabbed its self into his shoulder and in an instant the shotgun pointed at the opening in Tyron's chest and went off. This time the wound was deeper and considerably more painful, "AH.blasted human!" Tyron screamed as he saw the, as yet, unidentified man run as fast as he could in the direction of the local schoolhouse.  
  
At the lab.  
  
Rebecca stepped back as the secret door opened, behind it was a curricular room with three empty tanks in it. To the left of the room was a desk with a computer on it, "maybe I can find out why these tanks where hidden." Rebecca said to herself, not eager to know what was so horrible that Tyron felt it necessary to hid it from people that where working on creatures like that Hunter.  
  
She turned the computer on, it flickered slightly and a menu window appeared on the screen. On the menu where five options, 'Juggernaut', 'Lockjaw', 'Mastermind' and 'personal notes'. Rebecca read the options and clicked on the 'personal notes' option, and a new window appeared and on it read, "From my research on the mother virus and its products, namely the T- virus, G-virus, T-Veronica virus etc. I have concluded that if combined in one host an uncontrollable mutation would occur but if the viruses are combined in a controlled environment, in a certain order the mutation is quit controllable.  
  
From my father's work with the mimetic leech or to be more specific, the hive mentality they exhibited. I concluded that buy isolating the genes that control that trait I could be successful with, the now dismissed, cloning technique I could create two new creatures that I could control through telepathy. This would mean that if they possessed the intelligence of a zombie they would still be useful weapons." Rebecca stopped reading when she realized that Tyron had succeeded in his plans and that one of these new monsters could be nearby.  
  
There was a crash from the lab, Rebecca slammed herself against the wall and inched her way to the door. She took a deep breath and peered down the lab, there she saw that the tank that once held the girl was broken. A creature that vaguely resembled the girl stood staring at something on a table close to the tank that she had mist. It picked the object up, pushed a button on a nearby computer, the disc-drive opened, and the creature placed the object in it.  
  
Rebecca took a chance and ran for one of the tanks and hid behind it, "what is that thing?" she asked as she got a good look at the creature. It hid the girl's lower body and legs but its arms where raged, muscular and slightly longer than the girl's full height. Its shoulders where huge and had bones sticking out of them and under each arm was an eye that bulged out of the sides of its body. The creatures head was unchanged, but its eyes where an unnaturally bright green that seemed to leave a light trail when it moved its head.  
  
The screen of the computer flashed on and Tyron's head was visible on the screen, "if you are watching this then my experiment was a success. You are the product of a modified version of a mutagenic virus called the G- virus, which means you will continue to mutate until your body has reached its maximum evolution. Therefor, I urge you to take advantage of each form you find yourself in and remember.you are doing this for science." Tyron's message ended and the creature stood still, apparently trying to take in the things that where said on the message, "so I'm one of them." it said blankly.  
  
A smiled slowly formed on the creatures face, "well now what to do? I know.look for something to kill." The creature began to laugh softly then it began to fold in on its self and the laughter grow louder until it suddenly snapped its head back and fell to its knees. By this time the laughter was a loud cackling that had no trace of sanity in it what so ever, just then Rebecca's hand slipped and her foot hit the ground hared when she stopped herself from falling. The one of the huge eyes on the creature's body darted to the source of the sound, Rebecca had managed to get behind the tank before the eye had a chance to focus.  
  
At the school building.  
  
The school was empty, classes had been canceled because of the outbreak, and the her-to-unidentified man walked slowly through the halls of the school. He sat for a moment to examine his shoulder, it was inflamed and itched a little but other than that, it didn't seem to bad, "is someone there?" a voice asked from down the hall. A short bold man with a bad wig waddled down the down the hall holding a blunt knife, probably a letter opener, "who are you?" he asked, he seemed a little to cam given the circumstances.  
  
He stopped a foot or two from the now standing man, "Bob Saps.and you?" he replied and the other man paused to catch his breath, "Todd Davis, pleased to meet you." Davis extended his hand and then pooled it back when Saps didn't reciprocate, "so are you the only one here?" Saps asked and Davis nodded once to indicate that he was the only one that was alive, in the building.  
  
Back at the lab.  
  
Rebecca could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead, the creature's head darted from side to side trying to locate the source of the sound. It walked slowly to the tank, which Rebecca was behind then it stopped and turned to the entrance of the secret room. It entered the room and went to the computer that Rebecca had left on. Rebecca had managed to remain hidden as the creature past, "what's it doing?" she whispered to her self as she peered in the room, the magnum clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
The creature had entered the menu option 'Juggernaut' and was reading the information window aloud, "tyrant type T-100, code-name: Juggernaut. The Juggernaut is a combination of the original Prototype Tyrant, the tyrant type T-004 (Mr. X) and the Nemesis. The regenerative capabilities of Mr. X and the mutative capabilities of the Nemesis created combat enhancement abilities in the Juggernaut. This means that if, for example, one of the arms of the Juggernaut where severed then the arm would be regenerated with an enhancement like increased strength in that arm that would eventually mutate the other arm to match. The Prototype Tyrant was used as a template for the Juggernaut but do to the mutative qualities of the Nemesis it will, in time, mutate to a more efficient weapon. The Juggernaut has almost no weaknesses except for a weakness to extremly corrosive acids, like the type secreted by the newly developed B.O.W, code- name: Melter." The creature stopped reading, exited the lab and never bothered to continue looking for the source of the mysteries sound.  
  
After the creature had left, Rebecca decided to forget about reading the last two files and concentrate on finding a way out of the city. She turned to leave the lab, giving the three tanks a parting glance. Her mind began conjuring up images of what this thing called the Juggernaut would look like and trying not to think about what could have been in the other two tanks.  
  
Later at the school.  
  
The two men had arrived at the principle's office, "this is my office, we can stay here until we can figure out a way to escape this damn city." Davie stated as he unlocked the door. Saps had been looking up and down the hall, partly looking for zombies and partly looking for blood stains, "so how come this place isn't splattered with blood and guts like the rest of the city?" Saps asked as he followed the shorter man into his office.  
  
Davis looked at him, apparently wondering the same thing, "well I don't know but I guess it's because I'm the only one here. With no people to eat why would those monsters come here?" Saps thought about that for a moment and not being able to think of a better explanation excepted that it was the answer and began thinking of an escape plan.  
  
At the entrance to the school, the green-eyed creature that Tyron had named Tormentum stood examining the door that was chained shut on the other side. She pooled back one of her mutated arms, punched a hole in the thick door, and tore the chains and handles of the doors apart. She entered the hallway and noticed that the building was clean, there was no blood on the walls or any sine that anyone had dead or been killed in the hallway. This was a bit of a disappointment, Tor had planed to test her new body on the creatures that she found here but then a smell entered her nostrils, living flesh.  
  
Just as she was going to enter the school she heard a familiar groaning sound from behind her, five zombies where slowly lurching towards her. This was odd, the zombies that littered the streets had paid her no mind on the way here then she realized that they could smell the survivors as well. Tor couldn't let these undead monsters ruin her chance to test her new powers on living subjects; "hmm.that might be interesting." Tor said to herself when one of her huge eyes spotted a fire axe on the wall behind her. She broke the axe's case, with one mutated hand decapitated a zombie, and then cut another in two across its waist.  
  
On the roof of the school Tyron watched as his creation slaughtered the last of the undead and then walk calmly into the building with the bloody axe firmly in hand. A feeling of accomplishment swept over him as he landed on the ground where the, still twitching, zombies lay, "a success, so far" he stated before entering the school. 


	3. Past and present

Chapter 3 Past and present  
  
Inside the school, the creature that was once a child was drawing ever closer to the survivors, "if they survived this long they must be well armed. Perhaps I should be more careful with them" Tor said, thinking aloud. She reached the principle's office, which was where the smell she noticed earlier was coming form; she smashed through the door expecting to find several heavily armed solders. She glared at the two men that where hardly the challenge she was hoping for, "eat this, freak!" Saps' shouted as his shotgun fired directly in Tor's face.  
  
As Saps was bated across, the room Davis quickly crawled out the door will Tor was distracted but he did not manage to avoid being seen by one of Tor's huge eyes. As soon as he was out the door Davis scrambled to his feet and ran for his life but he was quickly knocked to the ground by an axe imbedding its self in his back. Tor shot down the hall that Davis had been running down and pulled the axe from his back, she razed the axe in the air and slimed it down hard on the back of his head. As Davis' brain spewed out of his shattered skull, she lifted him in the air and through him down the hall and just as he left her hand, she sliced open his stomach. Davis' innards splattered out in every direction, "there, now this place looks presentable" Tor said to herself, then she suddenly began to convulse.  
  
She dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach as it began to change to mach her arms. The skin around her neck began to tare and then her head fell to the ground as a new one pushed its way out of her torso. When her mutation was complete, her new head was mostly human in shape except it had no ears, nose or hair but it did still have two unnaturally green glowing eyes. It looked as though it had no skin and the flesh was like rotted meat, and it's mouth stretched half way around its head and was filled with sharp jagged teeth. She took a moment to look at her self and after several minutes of admiring her new form she became aware of Tyron gliding towards her, "so what do you think?" she asked, apparently pleased to see him. Tyron landed gently and looked his creation up and down, "yes, very nice but still room for improvement. Nevertheless, I have a job for you" Tyron said still taking in has handy work.  
  
Elsewhere, Rebecca had been wondering the streets for was seemed like an eternity, "why, Marcus? Why did you have to make that dame virus, why?" she asked herself. The streets where as dead as its citizens, more so really, there was no sign of any monsters or Zombies which made Rebecca nerves, "something's wrong, where are they all?" she muttered as she remembered her previous experiences. The lack of other monsters usually meant that she was in a particularly strong monsters territory and no sooner had the thought entered her mind than a strange rumbling started. Rebecca's eyes darted across the floor looking for some sign of where the creature would come up, "come on, just pop you head up so I can blow it off" she groaned. Rebecca quickly regretted saying that when a huge creature that resembled a worm erupted from the ground, "oh hell" she groaned as the creature puled it's self into full view. At the exact same time Tyron smiled, "a stroke of luck. I want you to go to." the creature turned to look at a street sign, ".hope street, there you will find a young women with short brown hair. I would like you to kill her for me" Tyron said. Tor nodded and began to walk away, not really caring how Tyron knew this woman would be there or why he paused in the middle of his sentience.  
  
Rebecca stood as still as possible as the worm-like creature seemed to just lie there, "what the hell is this thing doing? Why doesn't it attack?" she asked her self as she tried to understand why the creature wasn't trying to kill her. She made the assumption that it hadn't noticed her yet, or that it tracked by movement or sound and just couldn't find her, ether way she was using this time to try and find it's weak spot. Before she could even make a guess the creature suddenly turned and wriggled back down the hole it crawled out of. Now Rebecca was completely baffled, "ok, this is ether means something very good or very bad is going to happen" she said, the sound of clawed footsteps confirmed her fiery. She slowly turned around and saw a creature that looked vaguely human calmly walking towards her. When the creature got closer Rebecca could see to huge eyes on ether side of it's body, "it's you." she said absentmindedly. Tor stopped, "you know me? Wait, you where the one in the lab, weren't you?" Tor said remembering the sound that she heard. There was a pause as both Rebecca and the twisted creature that was once a child sized each other up, then with as much accuracy as she could manage Rebecca to a shoot. The sound of the built tarring through the air was to low for Rebecca to hear but Tor could hear it perfectly, it was a sound that she assumed she would often after she leaves the city. As the built parsed through her body she felt a sensation she hadn't felt for some time now, pain, she felt pain.  
  
The built hadn't done any real damage but as she watched the trickle of blood pored from her chest she wondered if the wound would have been fatal had she been human. It was then that she felt a sensation that was far worse than the pain the built had coursed, a feeling she hadn't known as a human, anisette. She had no idea what she was or what she would become, not even Tyron knew, "pathetic little human." she stated. The word seemed to just come of the own accord as if Tor had never meant to say them but still she had and she was right, she was better than humans. She didn't need weapons to do her killing for her, she was a weapon and as if to prove this point to her self Tor's arm flailed out and grabbed Rebecca's head. Tor's huge hand easily held Rebecca's head, "why are you doing this?" Rebecca asked franticly.  
  
Rebecca managed to brake free and take several shots at Tor while she tried to take hold of Rebecca's head again; "why wont you fall already?" Rebecca asked in frustration. Her last shot had left her with only two builts left, "well here goes." she said as she took one last shot that was not aimed at the head or body but rather Tor's knee. Tor fell to the ground but not from pain, though it did hurt considerably, but because her leg simply wouldn't hold her weight. Tor lay on the ground, very much alive but temporarily immobile, "well that should buy me some time" Rebecca said as she ran in no particular direction.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyron scowled, "it seems I've underestimated Miss Chambers remorsefulness. On the other hand, she may have just gotten a lucky shot. Still I wonted to kill her myself anyway" Tyron said, apparently not caring that he was the only one in the hall. Tyron prepared to leave the deserted school when a loud splattering sound cot his attention, "hmm, what was that?" Tyron moved to the doorway of the principles office. A large amount of blood was oozing out of the room and inside lay half of Mr. Saps' body and on the other side of the room lay his arm. The walls, floor and sealing where covered with Saps' blood and viscera. Tyron scanned the room for what had coursed Mr. Saps to explode until Tyron heard a chewing sound just above him, sticking to the sealing was a creature that had apparently been growing inside Saps' body.  
  
The creature had a long slug-like body that was dripping with sticky light green mucus. The creatures skin was a dusty brown that made the mucus on its body seem a darker shade of green until it started to drip off. It had four arms positioned around its head that had claw-like bones protruding from the end of each finger that seemed to be the only bones in its entire body. Its head was attached to an extendable neck and its head had a face shaped exoskeleton that looked like Tyron. The face seemed to be segmented between the eyes, "my first born failed me, but perhaps you will not" Tyron said to the creature, it tilted its head slightly. Tyron walked to the exit of the school and the creature followed him, "go and find the living flesh you crave. While it still is living that is" Tyron laughed as the creature moved out of the school and into the streets of New Raccoon City at a slow but steady pace.  
  
Tyron watched as the newborn crawled away and he couldn't help wondering if it understood him or if it was simply responding to him because it preserved him as its mother. The thought that the creature might think he was its mother reminded him of his early experiments on chicks when he was a boy.  
  
Tyron spent hours studying alone in his lab, which was really just a makeshift hut made from sheet metal but he and everyone else referred to it as his lab. Inside was all manner of scientific equipment that he had 'borrowed' from his father's supply room. Tyron remembered his first subjects as well as his latest works. Three chicken's eggs that his father had given him, "Dr. Marcus I want to be a scientist to, place can I help you with your work?" those where the words that started it all. Tyron was only seven or eight but even then at such a young age Tyron was fascinated with the T-virus. Even then he had a fascination with his work, "hear, if you can hatch these then I'll give you a sample of the T-virus to work with" Dr. Marcus had said this to pacify his son.  
  
A month had past and Dr. Marcus had not seen his son one since he gave him those three eggs to play with, "poor boy must still be trying to make those eggs hatch. Sigh, but he never will" he stated to himself, knowing full well that it takes more effort to hatch an egg than a child would be willing to put in. Another month past and Dr. Marcus was informed that Tyron had been seen taking an eyedropper from the supply room, "why would he need an eye dropper? Well I asked him and he said it was alright because he had to feed some chicks that you said he was to experiment on" a pone hearing this Marcus was at a loss. He had said that his Tyron could hatch the eggs then he would be given a sample of the T-virus of all things.  
  
A week had past and Tyron had finally asked for the virus he was promised, "very well, if you wish to go ahead with this then you'll have to work in the main lab" Marcus said. Having no chose but to allow his son to continue with his 'experiments' otherwise he would simply steel the T-virus and this way Dr. Marcus could supervise. Tyron smiled to himself, "if only I knew that I would come so fare. I wonder how Miss Chambers is doing?" Tyron said to himself as he finished reminiscing about his past.  
  
Elsewhere, Rebecca had managed to find a semi-safe place to hide while she cot her breath. She had found an old factory that only had two giant spiders in it; "this is just too much. Why do they all want to turn the world into a horror movie? Marcus, I wish I knew what this was all about" Rebecca stated out of frustration. She looked at the two spiders that where still twitching, "I remember when this sort of thing would scare me" she said smiling to her self. Rebecca hated the fact that all the horrors of New Raccoon City where just a new twist on an old gag to her because it meant that she was use to it. She wasn't afraid of dying or even being eaten alive no, the only thing that frightened was that she was somehow being changed by the monsters of the city.  
  
She knew that the virus' could turn her into some mindless undead ghoul, but experiencing it all time and time again could changer in a far worse way. She remembered seeing several corpses lying in the streets and she just walked past them, giving them all a glance as she did but only to make shore they weren't zombies. It wasn't that she didn't care that they where dead it was just that she didn't see them as innocent victims but rather as potential enemies. It had never really registered before but she looked at every dead body like that, graveyards where military bases and morgues where recruitment centers.  
  
Rebecca wondered if being around the zombies and monsters that Dr. Marcus had created was what made Tyron so twisted or if he was always like that. There was groaning coming from outside the factory, a large group of zombies where lurching past, "I wonder where there going?" Rebecca said as the last of them past by. It suddenly acquired to her that they may be heading towards a survivor or possibly a group of survivors.  
  
Rebecca checked her ammo and headed in the direction the zombies where headed and hopefully she would find some help.  
  
Author: well its been a while but the third chapter is up and as always all reviews are welcome, even flames. On a side note, I was thinking of doing a prequel to this fic, about Tyron's life and early experiments. If you're interested, let me know. 


	4. the gathering

Chapter 4 The Gathering  
  
Rebecca had been following the zombies for almost an hour now and several more had joined them since then. It wasn't until they arrived at the city park that she realized why the zombies where gathering there. In the center of the park a slug-like creature seemed to be controlling the zombies somehow, "my god, Tyron what have you done to yourself?" Rebecca asked as the creature turned. Its mouth opened and the rest of its head opened where its exoskeleton split, "ffffiiinnneeeddd hhheeerrr!" it roared. All of the zombies shuffled and groaned as they staggered in every direction, "oh hell. It looks like Tyron's mind hasn't degenerated enough to forget me" Rebecca said as she clambered up a nearby tree to avoid being seen by passing zombie. Rebecca watched as all the zombies emptied out of the park, as for the creature, it twitched and shook but never moved. Rebecca considered the creature for a moment, "if that thing sees me then every zombie in the city will know exactly ware I am. Still if I kill it then maybe the zombies will all die! No that's stupid but still I can't let something like that get out of the city" Rebecca said to herself as she considered her options.  
  
The creature continued to twitch and shake as Rebecca positioned herself for the best shot, "ok, now just holed still you ugly son of a...ah" Rebecca suddenly felt something slam onto her back. She rolled over to see what had hit her, "Miss Chambers, how nice to see you again. Incidentally I hope that you weren't going to make an obscene remark about that rather hides creatures lineage, what with me being his Sir and all" Tyron said in a superior tone. Rebecca was amazed, not only to see Tyron as he was, but also to learn that the slug creature was not Tyron but rather his son.  
  
Tyron glanced at the creature, "T.J, I have something for you" Tyron shouted to the creature and it slowly crawled towards them. Rebecca stared in disbelief, "you named that thing, T.J? You really are insane aren't you?" she said defiantly. Tyron grabbed her by the throat and held her inches from his face, "you dare to judge me? You brand me insane and yet you know nothing about me. Well if you are so eager to pass sentience apawn me you had best learn something of me, so allow me to enlighten you" Tyron said ominously. Then Tyron pulled Rebecca closer, he smiled slightly and then their lips met and after a moment Tyron cast Rebecca away and gestured to the somewhat confused creature to attack.  
  
Rebecca lifted herself off the ground and took a moment to catch her breath. She wasn't given a chance to think about what had just happened, the creature she know knew as T.J was about to strike with one of its claws. As T.J's claw slammed into the ground, just missing Rebecca, the other three slashed at her with surprising quickness. Rebecca managed to avoid the first two but was grazed by the last one, "yyyooouuu wwwiiillllll dddiiieee" T.J roared as Rebecca pushed herself away and rolled as far as possible.  
  
She had managed to put several feet between her and T.J and she hoped that the time it would take him to get into striking distance would give her time to catch her breath. She was still slightly dazed from the, incident and she needed time to get her head strait, but that was time she wasn't going to get. T.J's body retracted in on its self and then he lunged at her with unbelievable speed, "damn it!" was all Rebecca had time to say as T.J's body hurtled towards her. His face opened into the multi-jawed mouth it was and Rebecca just managed to avoid being swallowed hole but she wasn't quick enough to avoid being hit by T.J's slime covered body.  
  
T.J had landed on Rebecca and had one of her arms pined under his body and he had her free arm pined with one of his lower arms, "me eat brain" T.J said. He grabbed Rebecca by the throat with his other lower arm and he held her head up slightly with his other arms, "DDDIIIEEE!" T.J roared as his mouth opened and slowly moved towards Rebecca's head. Rebecca struggled to move her arm under T.J's body, her gun was still in her hand, and just as T.J braced to bight into Rebecca's skull she fired three shots. The first logged inside T.J's body and apparently went unnoticed, the second went slightly deeper and T.J paused for a second and finally the third built went right through and out the back of T.J's neck.  
  
T.J roared in pain as a thick dark green liquid oozed out of his neck and mouth. Rebecca struggled to avoid being covered in what she hoped was blood and not some other bodily flood but before she struggled free she was covered in it. She thought the urge to vomit as she crawled towards Tyron who was sarcastically applauding her efforts, "most impressive Miss Chambers, now you've bested both my children. However, you have failed to put them down permanently but no matter. One little word of advise before I go though, all ways kill your enemies when they no longer serve a purpose" Tyron said.  
  
Rebecca struggled to lift her arm to take a shot at Tyron but in the end she just let the gun fall out of her hand and succumb to tiredness, nausea and hunger. She collapsed to the ground and waited for Tyron to put her out of her misery, "just get it over with" she muttered before realizing that Tyron had hovered over to T.J and was preparing to carry him away. She watched as Tyron took off into the dull gray sky and for a second she wished she could just fly away as well.  
  
An hour or so later Rebecca had managed to regain her strength and was staggering toward a stream to wash the slim out of her hair, "sigh, what next" she said to herself. As she splashed the cold water on her face as she looked around half expecting to be attacked be zombie ducks or something like that. Instead, she noticed a zombie biting into the throat of a man, "huh, at least someone gets to eat around here" she said before realizing what she had just said. It wasn't the worst thing she had ever seen, in fact she had seen things happen to people that where fare worse and they weren't already dead, but still joking about it wasn't right. She wouldn't let herself turn out like Tyron, so use to death that it actually starts being a joke to her.  
  
Outside the Tyron labs building Tor and T.J where recovering from their wounds, "IDEATES!" Tyron shouted and both creatures recoiled. Tyron hovered off the ground to create the illusion that he towered over them, "my finest creations, the once that I call my children. Beaten by a human with a handgun, what do you have to say for your selves?" Tyron asked in an irritated tone. Neither answered, Tyron folded his arms over his chest and scowled at them, "that's what I thought. Well this is of no consequence, I wanted to have some more fun with her anyway" Tyron said as he glided into the building.  
  
Inside the building, Tyron past through the office section of his former company and gave a passing glance to a died hunter before proceeding to his hidden lab. After finding the lab opened he made a quick search of the area to see if who had opened it was still there. He thought about it for a moment, "I wonder, could she have..." Tyron considered the possibility that it had been Rebecca that had discovered his lab. After dismissing it as unimportant Tyron returned to the lab and stared at the three glass tanks nostalgically.  
  
Several minuets had past, "so...what happens now?" Tor asked as she and T.J slowly approached. Tyron looked at a bare section of wall to his right, "now I add new cards to the deck, so to speak" he said as he pushed the wall open and looked over the balcony on the other side. Rebecca was still recovering from her last skirmish, she had rested enough to movie at a quick pace should she need to and was ready to see if she could find food. As she began walking away from the park she remembered how much she loved visiting the park as a child, "I wonder what would happen to a swan if it was infected..." she muttered to herself. As her imagination started mutilating images of swans in her mind she remembered how beautiful and majestic the swans at the park seemed to her. People say that ever one has one perfect memory, one moment in their life that they always remember, when it seemed that there were no problems in the world at all. For Rebecca it was when she was six years old, she was at the park one weekend and she was watching several swans on a lake.  
  
For Rebecca this wasn't anything special, she always did that, but as she watching one of them swam no more than three feet from the bank, she was lying on. As it slowly began to pass her it suddenly flapped it's wings and took to the skies, in that instant as it pushed its self from the water's surface its wings splashed a stream of water into the air. The sun was directly behind the swan and its figure rising from the lake and the sun glistening on the water was the most beautiful thing Rebecca had ever seen. The memory of that day made Rebecca smile slightly, until the image began to twist and change, "damn you to hell, Marcus. I don't want to see the world like you do" she said to herself as she struggled to maintain the image in her mind.  
  
Rebecca sighed loudly, the swan in her memory had always been like an angle but now the image that had taken its place was more like a demon. Rebecca groaned worriedly, that image had always been her safety net whenever life got to much for her but now thanks to Tyron it was just another monster waiting to kill her. Was that what Tyron meant by understanding him? Was he trying to drive her as mad as he was? These questions and more buzzed around in Rebecca's head, she had proven that she could survive the T-virus physically but could she survive it mentally?  
  
Rebecca had learned from her experiences both in S.T.A.R.S and with the T- virus that nothing is certain in life but she had also learned that most questions in life are eventually answered in time.  
  
Note: I know the last chapter wasn't up to my usual standards and this one was a little short but I promise that the next one will be much better. Also, I'm still looking for comments on weather I should do Tyron's life story or not. Well anyway, all reviews are still welcome, bye. 


	5. legion rising

Like I said in the last chapter, I'm sorry that the last two chapters weren't as good as they could have been but this one is definitely better. Also, I realize that I strayed away from the plot but things are going to get back on track in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5 legion rising  
  
Rebecca had been wondering the city for some time now and had happened to come across a dinner that was reasonably undamaged. She had hardboiled an egg and was ready to eat it when something lurched past the window. She readied her weapon and was going to fire when she realized that it wasn't a zombie, "a survivor?" she muttered to her self.  
  
She quickly lead the survivor into the dinner, "who are you?" she asked as she tended to some miner injuries he had sustained. The man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, "you have to listen to me...my name is Dr. Grim. I worked in the laboratory that started this nightmare, and I know how to stop it. How? An anti-virus that can kill every last one of those monsters, all you have to do is find it and release it into the atmosphere. Theoretically, a small amount mixed with water should be absorbed into the air and spread over a wide area" Dr. Grim slowly lifted his arm, "it's to late for me...but you can find the formula and release it. If this is all true, why didn't you just use it when this all began? Because, the formula is incomplete, it requires a compound that allows it to mix with the Hydrogen/Oxygen too cause it to be converted into its gashes form" Dr. Grim pointed weakly.  
  
Rebecca could tell that he didn't have much time left, "so ware can I find this compound? Somewhere inside Tyron Marcus' office..." Rebecca scowled, "oh, of course...ware else could it be?" she lamented. The old man suddenly went limp, "rest in peace old man" Rebecca whispered as she left the diner and headed in the direction that Dr. Grim was pointing in. Ten minutes after Rebecca had left Dr. Grim began coifing, "ah, no my girl those are two things you don't get in this city. Not rest and no peace" he said as he weakly got to his feet and began walking in the opposite direction.  
  
Rebecca looked around the deserted street; it was the first time since the outbreak that she had bothered to take note of which direction she was going in. She had been wondering the streets aimlessly for so long that finding Tyron's lab again would be difficult. The thought of going back there made her shudder slightly, "my God..." she muttered as she reached the end of the street. Bodies, hundreds of bodies piled on top of each other lay in the street. Their heads where all cracked open and small chunks of brain dripped out of the cracks, "what could have done this?" Rebecca asked as she moved closer to the bodies.  
  
One of the bodies twitched and lightly groaned as it began to stand up. Unlike the other bodies its head was still in tacked until it began to move towards Rebecca, at which point something darted from the pile of corpses and speared the zombie through the head. Whatever had attacked the zombie was clearly what had killed the other corpses, whether they where already dead or not at the time was questionable. Rebecca backed away from the dying zombie, "well this is new...a monster that kills zombies" she stated as whatever had attacked the zombie returned it to the pile with the other corpses.  
  
The pile shifted and bodies on the top tumbled to the bottom and at the very top a creature dug its way out of the corpse hill, "oh damn..." Rebecca muttered. The creature was a dull pink colour and had a humanoid body. Growing out of its back was a long tube that sprouted from between its shoulder blades and arched over its head. The tube whipped from side to side as the creature roared, "well this day just keeps getting better and better" Rebecca grumbled as she considered her options.  
  
She was dangerously low on ammo and somehow she guessed that a handgun, even a Magnum, wouldn't be enough to dispatch this creature. She opted for the 'run away and live to fight another day' approach, which she knew, would turn into a 'run for your life' thing but she only had two shots at the most left. So there she was running and then she realized something, the creature wasn't following her, "no way...it couldn't," she said to herself as several of the corpses started to move. As they did, they reveled that they all had string-like tendrils sticking out of the base of their necks.  
  
After all the brainless zombies had extracted themselves from the pile, they all began to lurch forward with the tendrils stretching to the creature's stomach like grotesque umbilical cords. The creature itself had no mouth, nose or ears and where its face should have been there was just a mass of eyes dotted randomly on its head. The rest of its body was like that of a Tyrant, well built and extremly muscular, except for the tentacle on its back and the tendrils on its stomach. The creature walked like a Tyrant, in that calm, casual way, as the Zombies lurched on with no more speed.  
  
Rebecca continued to run until she noticed the police station just ahead of her, "why do I feel like this is a bad idea?" she said to herself. The station was less than twelve meters away but Rebecca had used up her energy running this fare. She stopped and took a minuet to catch her breath, "OK, time to see if I can get one more luck shot in" she stated before spinning around on her heel and stretched her arms out with her gun ready. Rebecca's muscles relaxed slightly, "oh...come on!" she said in frustration, the mass of brainless zombies and their Tyrant master where a sizable distance way.  
  
Rebecca sighed loudly and scowled at the mindless hoard that was very slowly advancing on her position. Rebecca was rather frustrated with the fact that she had used up so much energy running from the creatures that seemed to be incapable of fast movement. She turned and walked into the police station that was surprisingly undamaged, most likely none of the officers survived long enough to make a last stand. Inside the abandoned building where traces of fighting, most likely the last officers had been attacked by Zombies or some other monster.  
  
Rebecca began searching for the armory, inside the building was a typical police station with desks and holding cells but no bodies, "what happened here?" Rebecca asked. The deeper into the station Rebecca went the more blood seemed to be splattered on the walls, she eventually found a map of the station's interior on a notice board. The map, like the walls, was covered in blood and the map was almost unreadable, "there it is..." Rebecca stated happily as she managed to determine the location of the armory from the map.  
  
As she made her way down a darkened corridor the fact that there where no bodies left lying around made her wonder if an army of Zombies was waiting just around the corner. Her grip on the handle of her gun tightened slightly as she neared the door of the armory, "ok things have been going way to good, so there should be something pretty bad in there. Or maybe my lucks changing" Rebecca said as she reached for the door. Rebecca opened the door and entered the room with her weapon ready, "well alright, I finally coat a brake this time" Rebecca said as she smiled at the gun filled room.  
  
Back outside, the lurching legion and its tyrannical leader had just reached the front of the police station as Rebecca ran out, armed to the teeth. She readied the shotgun she had found in the armory and began taking potshots at random targets quickly finding that the only thing that dose any damage was to take their heads off. Taking a chance, she began beheading as many of the zombies between her and the Tyrant-like creature and as soon as she had a clear shot, she fired at the creature striking it in the chest. The shotgun did little damage to the creature but it did stun it for a second and consequently the entire army was stunned, "I hope this works" Rebecca said to her self as she ran toward the creature. The stunned zombies where easily knocked out of the way and just as the creature regained its composure Rebecca began firing blindly into it's chest, making a small whole.  
  
The creature grabbed her by the arm and was about to ram its back tentacle into Rebecca's skull when she fired one last shot into the creature's body. The creature reeled back, Rebecca took this opportunity to stuff a hand grenade into the whole in its chest, and turned to run, shooting any zombies that happened to be in the way. A few seconds later the grenade when off spraying the surrounding area in a haze of the creature's blood and viscera. Rebecca had jumped for cover when the grenade went off and had to dig her way out from under several of the brainless zombies that simple fell to the ground when the creature died.  
  
With the monster dead and an end to the madness in site Rebecca continued towards the direction that Dr. Grim had pointed to, "hopefully it will be there" she muttered. The 'it' being the cure to this undead disease even though she knew that it was incomplete and in order to retrieve the missing chemical she would have to go into Tyron's office to get it.  
  
Rebecca continued towards the area that Dr. Grim had pointed out and found herself in an old warehouse district of the city, "well I guess I'd better start looking," she said to herself as she headed towards the nearest building. As she searched the building, which was mostly empty except for some old boxes and the like, she heard what sounded like marching outside the door. Her first thought was it was the National Guard but was shocked to see hundreds of Tyrants marching past the window. The fact that the huge creatures where marching in such a uniformed way was almost as shocking as the number of them there where, "my god...its and army" Rebecca stated as she peered out of an upstairs window.  
  
Outside hundreds of Tyrants marched in perfect time with each other and formed perfectly spaced ranks as they paraded past the building and towards the center of the city. Rebecca scowled as the last of the Tyrants marched past, "damn it! That psychopath built an army of those monsters..." she stated as she continued to search for the compound that would end this nightmare plague. After hours of skewering the area she finally fond the briefcase that had the chemicals she needed. Rebecca shook her fist in triumph, "yes, now all I have to do is go into the underground office of a demented madman that's probably filled with flesh eating monsters. Sigh, just another average day..." she stated sarcastically before checking to see if there where any monsters outside and headed to the said office.  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Grim walked through the disturbingly silent streets of the dead city with an old army issue revolver in hand. There was a brake in the silence as a buzzing sound filled the air, "Tyron? Is that you, you twisted ghoul?" Grim asked as he readied is revolver, and then a slug-like creature with a human face fell from a nearby rooftop. Grim pointed his gun at the creature and fired all six shots at the creature's head, killing it with the sixth shot, "well, you look like Tyron but I doubt Tyron would go down so easily. Hmm, that leaves whatever is making that buzzing sound...alright you bastard show your self!" Grim demanded. Tyron floated down and casually walked up to Grim; "you still have that old war souvenir I see. Well it saved your life more than once back then so I suppose its understandable you'd make it your weapon of chose here." Tyron said glancing at the old gun in Grim's hand.  
  
Grim also glanced at his gun and then back at his former employer, "you didn't came here to hear one of my war stories Tyron, so what are you waiting for...kill me!" Grim said irritably. Tyron grinned at the old man; "Grim by name, Grim by nature...glad to see this experience hasn't changed you old friend. I have no real desire to kill you doctor, after all I have done so much to keep you from those that do, but if you don't tell me where that blasted briefcase is then I will have to. You know it's a pity that you decided to betray me Grim, and after I did so much to protect you from the lynch mobs in Berlin. It must be offal to be so miss-understood...you where just doing what you where paid to do and it was all in the name of science. So what if you helped develop biological weapons for the Nazis, I mean without your work the T-virus may never have been developed and where would that leave me?" Tyron's grin widened slightly.  
  
Grim scowled at him, "my work killed hundreds of people and unlike you I'm not a genocidal psychopath. The only reason I fled Germany was because I was too much of a cowered to face the consequences of my actions but this time it's your turn to pay for what you've done!" Grim said forcefully. Tyron chuckled, "so by stopping me that exonerates you does it?" he asked, Grim smiled slightly, "no...I'm paying for my crimes by living this nightmare" with that Grim through his empty revolver at Tyron and turned and ran. The revolver struck the unready mutant in the head and he reeled back slightly, "aarrgg...so the time for talk is over, is it? Fine then, it's time for the chase, it's time for DEATH!" Tyron screamed as a rumbling sound began from underneath his feet.  
  
As the ground split apart and a slug-like creature erupted from the ground a second monster burst through a nearby building wall and lumbered towards Tyron. The second creature's chest opened and the slug creature squelched unto the opining, then Tyron flew onto the creatures shoulders and nestled his body into the huge mouth of the slug creature. The mouth closed around his body until only his head was showing then the newly formed creature began lumbering towards Dr. Grim as he continued to run. After what seemed like an eternity of running Grim ducked into an ally way and rested against a wall, for a man of his advanced years he had covered a good distance. The streets where still just as silent as before, save for the sound of a burning car near the entrance of the ally. A shadow fell over the ally, "Doctor, you have something I want..." Tyron said, his voice sounded deeper and somewhat inhuman. Grim sighed and smiled smugly at the huge creature that almost completely blocked out the blaze behind it, "I don't have it. That girl does, and she seemed like she would be intent on using it" Grim stated, chuckling slightly.  
  
Tyron scowled then smiled at the smug old man, "you mean Miss Chambers, don't you? Well she needs to get the last chemical from my office to complete the compound so I know exactly where she is and I'll get to dispose of that damn compound and finish my little game all in one go. I guess I should thank you doctor..." a tentacle extended from Tyron's arm and scoured Grim through the heart, "...so I'll kill you quickly. Know on to more pressing matters" Tyron said as he turned to walk away, just then a burning Zombie forced it's way out of the burning car and stood upright in front of Tyron. The Zombie groaned and lurched towards him, then Tyron's fist fell on the Zombie's head and it crumpled to the ground with it's spine shattered, Tyron smiled as he watched the Zombie fold in on it's self.  
  
Rebecca had made it to the general area of Tyron's lab with no incident but standing directly outside of the building was a Tyrant, "damn, another one..."Rebecca groaned as she studied the creature. This Tyrant seemed to look like the experimental version she fought in her first encounter with the T- virus. The creature was clearly of a lower grade than the ones she had seen marching through the streets and it had probably been made for the soul purpose of guarding the lab. Rebecca checked her ammo and after readying her shotgun she lept out from the shadows she was hiding in and fired off as many shots as she could at the creature.  
  
In the instant that she had made her surprise attack the creature was knocked back by the consecutive shots, as Rebecca was only ten feet away. While the low grade Tyrant recovered Rebecca reloaded and began taking potshots at the creature as it swiped at her, "damn it why wont you go down?!" she exclaimed. After taking several shot in the head and god knows how many shots in its barrel chest the Tyrant stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Rebecca looked the fallen monster up and down and fired the last of her shotgun shells into its head for good measure, "sigh...I hope you don't have any friends waiting for me inside" she said as she walked inside.  
  
Lucky for her, it seemed that the Tyrant was the only creature in the area, which was just as well because all she had left where two handguns and all the ammo she could carry. Inside the building it was deathly quiet, and as she walked through the hall that led to the staircase too Tyron's office she remembered the first time she had come to this place. The disturbing paintings that lined the walls of the hall seemed different somehow; it certainly made more sense to her that a man like Tyron Markus would want to surround himself with such images. However, there was something else, the paintings seemed to have some common thread now like they where all part of the same image only segmented. Rebecca shuddered at the thought that she might actually be able to understand how Tyron's demented mind worked, "just concentrate on the task at hand. That's all that matters," she said to herself as she opened the door to the staircase.  
  
Rebecca tensioned as she reached the doors to Tyron's office and as she opened the doors something lunged at her and she emptied both clips into it. Despite the number of times it was shot the creature still slashed at her with incredible speed, Rebecca had taken several superficial cuts and had a deep gash in her stomach. The creature, though still very dangerous, was clearly slowing down form its wounds and as it took a moment to recuperate, Rebecca reloaded and fired at the creature until her guns where empty again. This time the creature fell to the flour and lay there motionless, "oh, so its you is it?" Rebecca commented as she recognized the creature, it was Tor. The horribly mutated girl pulled herself up on one arm and looked at her bullet riddled body as Rebecca reloaded and began looking for the last chemical in Tyron's desk.  
  
Tor looked at herself confused, "I remember now...being human, going to school. I remember my parents and a sister, or maybe just a good friend...it's hard to tell. I almost remember my name, it was..." she slumped to the floor and Rebecca considered what she had said. After taking a minuet to clear her head, she found the last chemical in the bottom drawer of the desk and after she had read the instructions, she mixed them together to make the compound she needed. She considered the light purple liquid in her hand, "I guess the T-virus doesn't look any more impressive before it starts working ether" she stated before pocketing the liquid and leaving the office. Rebecca know she needed to find a large amount of water to use the compound so she headed towards the park area, there was a river there and possibly a lake as well.  
  
Not long after she had left, Tyron's insect body walked into his office to find Tor dead on the flour, "a pity, I would have liked to have seen what her next mutation would have been. Now things are getting dangerous, if that blasted girl gets to a large enough water supple she could ruin everything! Still there are only so many places with that much water...if she's stupid enough to go to the park then I have nothing to worry about. Wait, the park that's exactly where she'd go!" Tyron said, grinning evilly to himself. Tyron buzzed out of his old lab and rejoined with his larger body.  
  
Rebecca had been running for some time and had just arrived at the park only to find hundreds apawn thousands of advanced Tyrants lurching around the area. She made her way through the army as best she could and had managed to avoid being seen by the thankfully slow-witted creatures and had found a small lake in the center of the park. She readied the compound in her hand and was about to through it when something hit her from behind, "well now what are you going to do?" Tyron asked as one of his tentacles retracted into his arm. Rebecca felt round the open wound on her back, "what did you do to me?" she groaned as the Tyrants spread out to allow Tyron to pass. Tyron smiled at her; "I infected you of cares. Now that little cure of your's is as lethal to you as it is to me but don't despair, you wont turn into a Zombie you'll became like me. Hmm, who knows...maybe in time you could grow to like me or ever love me" he said smugly.  
  
Rebecca glanced down at the glass container in her hand and then opened it, "oh, come now Rebecca you're a smart girl...you know that being liquidated is going to hurt. Don't do anything foolish," Tyron said as Rebecca held the compound in the air. She scowled at Tyron before throwing the glass container into the lake, "that's Miss Chambers to you..." Rebecca stated as the lake turned the same shade of light purple as the compound. Then a cloud of purple smoke filled the air and Rebecca felt it catch her throat and then she collapsed to the ground.  
  
Before the cloud filed the air Tyron separated from his larger body and flew up into the air, trying to out run the cloud as it filled the whole crater that New Raccoon City was built in. As the cloud filled the streets every Zombie and monster that inhabited them grow thinner until there was nothing left but bone, then the bones began to melt and evaporate like ice on red hot metal. While the streets where being cleansed of the T-virus plague the skies of the city still had one last monster to be removed, and as the cloud surround Tyron he to began to grow thinner in mid-air. As he fell to the ground, his bones disappeared into the air and all trace of the demented mad scientist, Tyron Markus was washed away with him.  
  
Days later, Rebecca awoke in a hospital bed with a splitting headache, "where am I?" she muttered to herself as she slowly sat up. A man in a business suit stood beside her bed, "your in a military hospital in California, Miss Chambers. I'm Agent Maxwell of the FBI, and you are perhaps the luckiest young women on the planet" the man stated as he showed Rebecca his badge to verify his identity. Rebecca felt the area on her back where Tyron's tentacle hit her; "the doctors say that the scare will fade, but even if it doesn't it's a small price to pay. If the infection had ran any deeper then you would have been liquidated just like those monsters" Maxwell explained. Rebecca lay back down and smiled contently to herself, "yea, I just hope I'm tat lucky next time..." she said as she closed her eye and sighed contently. 


End file.
